Hunting Her Heart
by IceTyger
Summary: My Hunter from Destiny and Amanda Holliday. Prequel to Hunting The Light.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a major test for me to just yank this out of my thick skull.  
**

 _Hello Darlings, Pink here. To think that Ice could never have come up with this until a few months ago. Eh. I'm proud of my human. Hehe._

 **And here you go people. Enjoy and have a nice day. Ice Out.**

* * *

From the day he was reborn to the world, Pantera didn't know his fate. The Light had chosen him to rise again from the beyond. Though even Spectre, his ghost, didn't know why. He was certain that it was all an illusion. That is until the burn of a shock knife ran through his back.

Pantera was a hunter plain and simple. He hunted for the Vanguard, entered in the Crucible's tournaments, and when needed he would join other guardians on strike missions. The want to keep learning, keep going was always embedded into his mind. Though he felt that at times he wasn't good enough to be a Guardian.

His ghost was always wondering about him, if he would finally snap and kill everyone at the Tower. That day never came. However many times Spectre ran the the calculation it knew that the Hunter was of sound mind. It was troubling to think that Pantera was nearly as insane as Toland, The Shattered was.

Pantera didn't have a name after he was reborn. Like other Guardians he either had to create a name or earn one. Cayde, his mentor, occasionally called him 'Blaze'. Though the reason was childish of the aging Exo to call him that. "It suits you. You're always blazing in and out of the Tower. Heh. Zavola thinks you're scared to be around the Traveler." The words echoed in Spectre's memory banks.

After a month or so of being called 'Guardian', 'Hunter' and 'Blaze' He finally grew tired of it. He asked the Cryptarchs if he could do some research on old Earth animals, specifically focusing on felines. They agreed under the condition that he didn't take anything out of the library.

For days Pantera combed through records of once amazing creatures. His mind set on finding his true name then he stumbled upon panthers. Large felines who stalked their prey. Generally multicolored but he found records of some being solid black. It dawned upon him. His name. Pantera Shadows.

With pride in his heart he spoke his name multiple times until it was seared into his and Spectre's memory. Finally he left the library after placing everything he had taken out of place, back where they belong. For him it was a relief to have a name he could call his own.

He walked the halls back to the Tower's hangar and ran into his mentor. Cayde smiled and spoke jokingly. "Hey Blaze. Blazing back into the wilds?"

Pantera smiled as he stopped just infront of the Exo, chuckling. "Good one Cayde. My name is Pantera Shadows now." He spoke firmly.

Cayde nodded and continued on. "You finally have a name for yourself. Good. Keep it." He walked by his fellow Hunter and nodded as he disappeared from sight.

Upon reaching the hangar Pantera saw his ship, Ether Eater. She was a beauty but not as much as the mechanic, Amanda Holladay. She had her way when it came to convincing him to run a few special errands. Then again at one point she had a Titan do some of the same errands as him, though it only lasted a few days.

Still Pantera felt something inside him as she approached. Amanda Holladay wasn't the most beautiful woman in the tower, no that honor went to Eva. He didn't care what others thought of her, to him Amanda Holladay was the light that kept him going.

"Hey Sug." Her accent was sweet and that of an angel. "How are you doing today?" She asked as Spectre popped into view. "Hi Spectre." Greeting the ghost.

"Hey Amanda." Pantera spoke as he slid the hood of his cloak off his head. "I'm doing okay. How about you?" He asked softly as she got very close to him. Her eyes looking up into his dark blue.

She merely smiled as she kissed him locking their lips together. He was caught by surprised as her tongue thrust into his mouth and danced around for a brief moment. Releasing the Hunter she looked into his eyes and smiled again. "Follow me." She whispered.

The hanger was mostly empty, besides a few Exo Frames wondering around trying to find things to clean. Amanda knew the perfect spot to go for this, a spot she found just underneath Future War Cult's chambers. Lochme had warned her about not using the area stating that it belonged to Future War Cult and it's members.

Dragging the Hunter there was a little bit of a challenge, but she didn't care. Her body was covered in oil, grease, and sweat but he didn't care. It was something that he found amazing about her, the fact that she didn't mind getting dirty. What they were about to do was going to be dirty, dirty indeed.

They didn't waste time with stripping all of each other's clothes off. It was safer to just expose what either wanted to see and be naughty. She slid her pants down just above her knees, exposing her crotch which was slowly leaking. Pantera felt his erection come instantly, growing to his full six inches.

The couple stood underneath Future War Cult's chambers not caring if they heard them. Pantera had it out for them and Dead orbit, so anyway to piss them off was fine with him. Amanda knew not to waste more time and merely bowed gently. Her medium sized ass gently tapping against his erection, teasing him to play. Play he did, by merely angling himself just under her she bounced her rear on his hips and got a good portion of him into her.

Moaning gently she held it in and slid backwards towards him. Her body tightened around as his full length was sucked into her. Pantera held a hand on her rear and another on top of her farily decent breasts. The couple held still for a moment as an Exo Frame walked by slowly, scanning the room.

It wasn't too far away when Pantera began to pound away at her. She bit her lip trying despratly to hold in her moans and sensations, only for it to fail. Her body was slowly shaking as he moved his hand from her rear to her hair. Gently pulling back he went deep into her. His hips slamming against her ass.

"I need to stop." She whispered as she felt him quicken the pace yet again. Panting wildly she tried to speak again but soon forgot about it. He slammed a couple more good thrusts into her and finally released his seed. "Pantera." She proclaimed as he continued to fill her.

"Sorry Holladay." He whispered as he slowly pulled out of her. His semen dripping out of her. Beginning to tuck himself away he smiled as she remained in position. "Want more?" Questioning as he noticed her trying to move but only holding still.

"I..." She began but soon couldn't speak as Pantera slipped his self back into her slowly. Moaning she shot up only to be caught and held tight. "Please." She barely spoke her hand reaching down to her crotch. "Not in there though."

Her hand slid to his erection and gently pushed him out, quickly holding him in front of her other. Pantera didn't ask any questions as he pushed his self into her, causing the mechanic to nearly scream.

His hands went to her hair and mouth, trying to silence her. With every thrust it seemed nearly impossible. She was yelling in pleasure but it was muffled under his hand. Her eyes did no favors for her as she looked into his, as if to say 'Fuck me.' He did just that, his hips slammed against her ass again and again, faster and faster.

Amanda Holladay, mechanic, engineer, and to Pantera Shadows the most beautiful woman in the Tower. Her body was so rough from working on the ships yet so soft under his hands. Rough yet gentle.

He pulled out as fast as could before it happened again, his climax gently seeping out of him and on to her ass. Removing his hand slowly Pantera awaited a slap to the face but it never came. She was just breathing normally as she slid her pants back up, smiling at the Hunter.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"When I'm with you, I always feel better." He responded quickly, smiling.

The two wound up back at Ether Eater. Both sat on top of it looking to the Traveler. "Beautiful isn't it?" Amanda asked .

"Not as beautiful as you are." He added.

"Sorry to interrupt this but, we have a request from Ikora. She says to head to Venus." Spectre interrupted causing the Hunter to sigh and look down, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Spectre." Amanda touched it gently her eyes fixated on the frustrated Hunter. "Go ahead Sug, Give them Hell." She smiled before kissing his cheek. Before they were eventually torn apart again. "Be safe okay?" Whispering before she jumped off the ship and onto the floor below.

Pantera waved just before the Transmat pulled him into the ship and took off. His mind on the woman who was the light of him, his Light. No Traveler or other source of Light could replace her. That he was certain of.


	2. Chapter 2

The nights on Venus were usually the worst times for a Guardian to be out but this night was strangely peaceful, as though something was keeping the creature of the Darkness at bay while the Hunter walked along the shoreline of the Ishtar Sink's lake. With his trusty Mida Multi-Tool in his hands, he continued on. Thoughts on Amanda Holladay clouded his mind as he entered a ruined building. Then he caught a glimpse of something terrifying and immediately stepped into the shadows.

Pantera gripped the shadows tight as he watched a Dreg be disciplined. He didn't know what the small creature had done to get his or her Captain angry but it must have been bad. On either side of the Dreg were Vandals, pulling at it's lower arms. The Dreg tried to fight back but it was no use.

Horror struck Pantera as he watched the Captain slowly cut it's lower arms off. The Dreg screamed in pain as the shock blade inched inside the Dreg's arms. He had seen Dregs disciplined before but never to the point of dismemberment. His growl of hatred for the Captain Elenski seemed silent but Fallen have delicate ears and they heard it.

He cursed himself silently as he watched a Shank float towards him. The small robot was charging the weapons and Pantera knew he now had to fight. With a deep breath, he drew his Mida Multi-Tool took aim and fired at the bot. The round slammed into its armor, ripping and tearing vital wires. Causing the troublesome thing to spin wildly before exploding.

The Captain charged Pantera wildly screaming in its language something he didn't understand nor cared for. It's four arms gripping the sparking shock swords. As it approached Pantera released Mida and drew his small sidearm. Before he could level the weapon the Captain shoved him against a tree, pinning the human.

"Human vile." It snarled. Raising one arm its eyes looked deep into his, through his helmet.

Pantera snarled as he reached for his smoke pellet. His hand grasping the small device he smiled. "You think you're pretty?" He joked as he slammed the pellet onto the large Fallen's head causing the smoke to release form its containment.

Poison rushed into the Captain's mouth causing the creature to cough and sputter. Falling to its knees his eyes looked up to the human who had bested him. Pantera let loose a kick that seemed to snap the large neck of the Elenski. His dark blue eyes looked to the vandals as they ran off leaving the injured Dreg.

He walked to the injured creature who appeared to be crying deeply. It's lower arms on either side, blueish colored blood seeping from its eyes. Deep within him, Pantera wanted to kill this creature of the darkness, he knew it was best for it to die. His heart said something else entirely though.

It's small frame looked to the human and bowed its head. "End me." It spoke softly and in what would be considered a female voice, as far as Fallen were concerned. "End me human." She whispered again.

Shaking his head Pantera asked Spectre. "Can you get Variks on the coms?" His head hung low as his Ghost appeared and floated above him.

"I can try." Spectre replied. "Though I would want to know why you would want Variks. Normally he speaks in odd riddles that.." It stopped as the Hunter eyed him. "One moment Pantera."

The small creature remained still as he reached his hand towards its face. "Something about you makes me hesitate." He said. "You seem to not want to kill people."

The Elenski growled and turned its head away. "Have no honor. Captain hated. Punished because want live in peace. Now want death." It spoke softly.

Hunters had an instinct about them. Sometimes their gut feeling was spot on and in this case, Pantera's guess was dead on. He could see it within the fallen's eyes that she, he or it...Whichever. It didn't want to kill anything for no real reason. Probably out of faith or a vow it made to someone.

The small creature spoke its name in its native tongue. At least that's what the Hunter guessed it was.

"Says name is Talis the Fragile." Varkis's voice spoke into Pantera's helmet. "Desires death Guardian." He finished. "Is female too."

"And if I don't grant Talis death?" Pantera asked. That annoying growl and then chuckle Variks made when he was amused at something came through. He had asked either the wrong question or had asked the right question.

"Can not be certain. May live in debt to you. May attack." He said. "But may prove useful."

"I get the feeling you're going to want to do something to her." Spectre said with caution.

The coms were silent for a moment, giving the Hunter time to think. _I highly doubt Amanda would want to watch Talis. Then Cayde would want to kill it just to be safe, Zavala would throw a fit entirely and likely order me to kill the Fallen, Ikora would be both intrigued and concerned. Variks...Best bet right now._ He thought to himself.

"Screw it. Variks? Can you watch her for a bit?" He asked.

"Variks can watch but not guarantee the survival of Talis."

"Fine. Just watch her. I'll see what I can do at the Tower." The Hunter responded. This caused the Dreg to look to the human in confusion. "I listen to my gut Fallen. Keep that in mind."

* * *

After a long trek back towards his ship, Pantera kept his eye on the Dreg as she knelt near a large rock. She rubbed where the lower two arms should have been but were now only jabbed stumps. It felt wrong for this to have happened to her, all she desired was to live in peace yet her Captain punished her.

The silence was deafening to them both as they occasionally traded glances only to turn their head away. Nothing needed to be said between Hunter and Fallen, he saved her life and is possibly granting her a permanent home where she would be safe. Talis only agreed to not try anything against Pantera and that was enough for him.

Spectre materialized near its Guardian and hovered around for a moment. "Not to interrupt this silence contest but, Ikora said never mind because she had sent some of her warlocks."

The Hunter sighed, "Of course she did. Swear she's out to piss me off." He growled inwardly. "Don't reply with anything but 'Understood'."

"Got it." Spectre replied. "Would you like me to contact Amanda?" It asked.

"Human have love one?" Talis asked.

"I do. Do you have a loved one?"

"Had. Is dead now. Captain kill." She responded and looked to her hand then began to speak in her native tongue.

"Sorry to hear." He replied to Talis. "Spectre, just tell Amanda that I'll be back with her parts tomorrow night." He said to his Ghost.

After a moment the three returned to silence as they awaited a Reef ship to come and take Talis to Variks. It didn't sit too well with the Hunter but there was really nothing he could do. Though it helped he was banned from the Reef after he got into a staring contest with Prince Uldren that ended with the Guardian having his arc blade against the Prince's throat and at least ten sidearms pointed to his head. The Queen was merciful in letting him live but being banned from the Reef was enough of a punishment, in her eyes.

* * *

With Talis on her way to the Reef and to Variks, thanks to an Awoken that was passing by Venus, he found himself wondering about the fate of the Dreg and if Varkis would indeed take care of her until he could think of a more permanent solution. Or until she died. Whichever came first for her.

The flight back to the Tower wasn't as fast as he would have liked but it was long enough to give Pantera time to think on the cryptic message he received from Zavala. It wasn't exactly clear as to what the titan vanguard wanted to speak to him about but knowing the experienced guardian, it wasn't exactly amazing news.

"Replay it again Spectre." Pantera said while watching the stars rush by.

"I'm keeping count you know." Spectre replied before replaying the message. "Guardian. Amanda Holladay has explained that some of your exploits are high risk... Return to the Tower once you receive this message. Consider it an order." Then the recording stopped.

Ether Eater slowed out of warp speed enough to snap him to his senses. The ship began its approach towards Earth and into its atmosphere. He had some time to think on the message and his cargo in his ghost's containment field as well as her.

"Sug?" Amanda's voice came across the comms.

"I'm here Amanda." Pantera replied.

"Well, you are the only one who flies an Ether Eater nowadays." She giggled. "You get the parts I requested?"

Spectre replied for the blushing Hunter. "We got them, Amanda. Though I'm not exactly sure why you…"

"It's a surprise Spectre. Did I make Pantera blush?" She teased.

"Yeah. You did dear." He replied as he smiled to himself. "Be at the Tower in a few moments."

"I know. When you're done talking with Zavala, I'm going to need you for something."

He knew the tone from the last time they had needed each other. "Okay." Before anything else could be said the comms went silent. "Amanda?" Pantera inquired. No response.

As the silence became deafening a bright red light began blinking and sounded an alarm. Something was locked on to the Hunter's ship. As he began to take control Pantera saw it on the radar and swore under his breath. "I really fucking hate Fallen."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for this being a short chapter. Enjoy it nevertheless.

* * *

With a cough of agony and a growl of sheer rage, Pantera stood with his back to the wreckage of his ship and faced the approaching Servitors with several dozen Fallen among them. The dark blue eyes shining as his Light was channeled into his golden gun. "I'm going to kill you all." He snarled before firing the burning revolver at the spheres the Elenski held so dear. Rounds of solar light penetrated and caused the machines to explode.

It was a moment before he noticed the agonizing pain coming from his left arm. It had to be ignored, he had to continue fighting against the few dozen Fallen the servitors had brought with them. He had to make it back to her, to the Tower. Nothing was going to stand in the Hunter's way and if it did there was going to be death. Their death.

Pantera's sight became blurred, shots from his sidearm were less accurate. He finally chanced a look at the pain that was plaguing him only to stop all thoughts of survival. Left arm was gone entirely, blood gushing out of the stump and onto his cloak and armor. He couldn't understand, process what had happened but it was gone.

A deep growl and barking of orders in the Fallen's native tongue snapped him back to the present but there was nothing he could do.

"Incoming!" A male voice screamed in excitement.

A loud slam followed by the arcing and crackling of lightning followed. It was a Titan. Though before anything else could be processed through the Hunter's mind, he blacked out.

* * *

Spectre floated around the couple as they danced. It was excited for its Guardian and the Ship Wright.

Pantera wasn't dressed in his armor instead he was in a pair of black pants, a tuxedo like shirt and jacket with matching tie. His brown hair was slicked back.

Holladay held her love close and continued to slowly dance side to side in his loving embrace. Her greasy clothes were replaced with a knee long white dress. The artificial leg covered by a thigh high legging.

"I know this is a dream." He stated openly. "But I can't help but enjoy it."

Amanda looked into his eyes and smiled. "Then enjoy it sug." She whispered before their lips locked. After a moment they stopped their kissing. "I'm sorry."

The Hunter couldn't understand the apology until it was too late. His left arm disappeard and the pain returned. He looked to Amanda as a shock round went through the side of her head and a Fallen captain stepped forward. "Human filth!" It snarled as it's lower arms grabbed his throat.

* * *

Pantera woke screaming in pain. This caused Spectre to appear closeby . "Calm down." It was no use, the Hunter was in agonizing pain. "Pantera! Calm. Down."

Amanda and Cayde barged into the small room. Woory cleary plastered across the Ship Wright's face as he grabbed his hand.

Cayde rarely got angry and this was one of the times he did. "Blaze!" He snapped. "Calm down!" The vanguard was angry at the situation and the screaming, not his pupil.

After a few more seconds, he did. Pantera calmed down and began to pant wildly. "The hell?" He barely managed. Trying to think on something other than the machine calibrating his nerves for the replacement arm.

Spectre looked to Cayde, who had calmed down. "Should I tell him now?"

The Vanguard nodded and proceeded to pour himself a drink of green fluid. "Just make it quick Spectre. Bad enough the doctors don't like Ghosts around patients."

"Pantera. Your arm is…"

He interrupted "Missing?" He replied sarcastically. "I kinda noticed that."

Amanda sighed and turned her lovers face towards her. "It was transmatted out of the ship dear. The transmat tried to get you out before the crash but something fried the circuits in the process."

Cayde sat his glass on the small table. "Lucky for you Pantera, a Titan and Warlock were in the area and rushed to help. If they didn't you might not be here right now." He said. "Lady luck smiled on you last week."

"Yes she did." Amand commented as she leaned down and kissed her loving Hunter. Her eyes turned to the Exo Frame and nodded then looked to him again. "This is going to hurt a lot worse."

"Wha…" Pantera barely managed before an intense pain flooded through him Worse than it was before, so very much worse. Gripping his hand to hers, he gritted his teeth and tried desperately to remain still. Within a few long agonizing moments, it was over.

The Exo Frame tapped the Hunter's left arm. It reacted as it should. "Procedure complete." It said before standing and walking out of the room.

He couldn't help but wonder as to what the machine had done, Pantera looked to his left arm and his eyes widened. The dull grey metallic arm seemed so alien…

"Blaze. Don't think about it, just roll with it." The vanguard interrupted before walking out of the room. "I'll tell Zavala you're awake." With that, the exo was gone.

Amanda chuckled slightly at that, causing Pantera to look at her with confusion. "What's funny?" He asked. Then he caught what was written, no, engraved into the prosthetic arm. 'Blazing back into the wilds.' "Damn it Cayde." He growled in annoyance.

* * *

The night was young and the couple were going to make the most of it. After a few moments, Amanda had finally convinced Spectre to leave her living quarters. It left her and her lover alone for at least several hours.

No time was wasted as Amanda laid on her bed, her clean skin glistening in the light. "Know how long I've been waiting for another go?" She teased with her legs spread open as Pantera knelt over her.

"Same as me." He whispered before his erection entered her.

A moan of pleasure came forward from them both. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he began slowly thrusting. The wet clap of their thighs meeting filled the ship wright's room.

Slowly but surely, the two began to speed up. Pantera, balancing where on her body he kissed and licked. The loud clapping of their thighs and her moans of delight filled the room. Yet the pressure within his erection was reaching it's limit.

She felt the Hunter begin to pull out and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him back into her depths. "Inside." she said and with outstretched arms he clung to his back.

He didn't argue. Not one bit. They kissed and moaned together as he thrust as hard as he could until it happened. They both felt his seed spill into her pussy and onto his erection. Neither moved for a long moment.

"Don't think of stopping sug." She whispered into his ear. "I'm not done yet."

"Neither am I." He replied with grin. The night was too young to waste on just one orgasm.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Ice out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes writer's block eases up and then this sort of thing happens...At least it did for me. Enjoy the read people.**

* * *

Each of the vanguards had been watching other guardians carefully, all to develop a fireteam to take on their rolls when the time came. Though for the time being the three would need to meet each other first. Cayde had his choice in mind as did Ikroa and Zavala. But Pantera or the other two hadn't know it just yet.

"In time." Ikora spoke.

Zavala nodded. "Agreed." He replied. "Cayde? Your choice?"

Cayde spun his hand cannon round before returning it to it's holster, "Sure. Though I'm against them waiting much longer," He began. "Go over your choices again?"

Ikora sighed before she pulled up a file. "Amilo Sparks. An Awoken warlock who shows greater potential as a stormcaller. I chose her because she takes care of and teaches the younger warlocks to the best of her ability. Her skills with a weapon and vast knowledge will be useful in future generations."

She took a breath before bringing up a picture of her choice. The picture of Amilo showed she had a smile on her face with a scout rifle in one hand and her foot on top of what appeared to be a destroyed servitor. Amilo's skin looked to be dark blue, with green face markings that made inverted triangles under both of her near-white eyes. Green hair was done up in a ponytail. Just behind the happy Warlock was the obvious streaks of lightning arcing out and into Dregs.

"I will stand by what she once told me. 'The Light always finds a way to surprise someone.'" Ikora finished.

Cayde chuckled a bit. "I can tell she's going to be the logical one." He said. "Zavala? Your turn."

Zavala pulled up a picture of three Titans, all coated in armor and charging headfirst towards a large group of Cabal legionaries. "The Titan on the left, Onar Ember. One of the few Sunbreakers who learned to wield the Hammer of Sol on his own, without outside aid. He has demonstrated determination beyond anything I have ever seen before, impressive skill with a sniper rifle. Something few Titans are capable of doing. Among the list of skills he has there lies the will to train younger Titans without hesitation."

A picture of Onar without his helmet on was then pulled up. He had slightly dark skin and a determined look in his eyes. Though he appeared to have a good right eye which was dark blue and a glass eye on his left. Along with the scars that might have lead up to him losing the eye. His dark brown hair was in a short mohawk. It was an interesting picture.

"He did not mention anything other than he prefers to be classified as a Striker class Titan due to him preferring to use his fists over anything." Zavala finished. He then turned his attention to Cayde. "Your turn Cayde."

With a sigh and a bit of a chuckle, Cayde pulled up a picture of his choice. Pantera Shadows stood next to Amanda Holladay, both had one of their hands out and hold up the peace sign, though to them it meant 'V for victory'. "My choice. Pantera Shadows. Ace of all subclasses and lover to Amanda. Though I'm pretty sure you two are going to ask me to find another to replace me when the time comes." He said while looking at Ikora and Zavala. They didn't say anything just yet. "I picked him because of Ikora usually turning to him for finding artifacts and because he has a good heart."

"Not to mention he has a Red Death rifle, Mida Multi Tool and I believe a Bolt Caster sword." Ikora stated.

"Well yeah. He does have those three extremely rare weapons at his disposal. Though you two never mentioned what kind of weapons your choices preferred." Cayde said before continuing. "I actually did some investigating, it was Onar and Amilo who saved Pantera. So do you two can see why I think it is a good idea for them to meet fairly soon?"

"Good point." Zavala and Ikora said in unison.

* * *

Amanda writhed in pleasure as Pantera thrust into her harder than he did earlier in the night. His full length entering and retreating from her. The exact number of climaxes lost to her as the night wore on and they continued to enjoy each other's bodies.

Pantera leaned down and kissed her as he sped up once again. The violently loud clapping of their thighs meeting threatened to be heard from the outside. But this didn't stop the lovers as his erection began to pulse once more. With one last hard thrust, he breached her womb and Amanda couldn't contain it. She screamed in pleasure as her lover's erection began to dump its load into her. Each second feeling more and more satisfying than the last. Each drop filling a human desire.

The two panted wildly as they remained joined together.

"Well" Amanda started. "That was amazing." She said with a joyful smile painted on her face.

Her lover chuckled as he rubbed her breasts and licked the base of her neck. "Sure was." He whispered. Then looked into her eyes. Pantera smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. The long seconds of their tongues twisting and dancing with one another were so delightful, then they separated.

"I love you Pantera." She said.

"I love you too Amanda." He replied.

They remained paired together, waiting for Pantera's erection to die down but it remained hard. Even began pulsing slightly. As if to say 'Not done damn it!'.

Amanda moaned as she slid backward and allowed the cum to seep out of her. Still panting she looked at Pantera's erection and sighed. "It doesn't give up, does it?" She said sarcastically.

Pantera blushed slightly and replied. "Sorry that I can't control it."

Spectre materialized beside the couple and froze. It was astonished at what it was seeing. Amanda and its hunter were on a bed, both were naked and there was strange fluid leaking out of the Shipwright. Before it could leave, Spectre was seen by the undeniably angry eyes of the Hunter. "Sorry Pantera." It said shyly.

"It's fine Spectre." Amanda said. "You'll need to be able to see this and not be so shocked."

Pantera released a bit of a growl and eyed his Ghost. "What is it Spectre?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Oh. Right. Ikora Zavala and Cayde need to speak to us." Spectre said.

"Fuckiiiiiiii" Pantera nearly screamed as he felt a warm sensation. He looked down to see Amanda laying on her stomach and sucking him off. "How long before I have to meet with them?" He asked his Ghost.

Spectre was trying to process what was happening in front of it. "I uh…" It couldn't find the words. "An hour or so?"

Amanda continued to suck on Pantera's erection, causing the Hunter to struggle to speak properly. He tried anyways. "Okaay."

She rose her hand and waved a finger in the negative. Then slid the erection out of her mouth. "If you give Pantera about thirty more minutes, He'll be on his way. Okay, Spectre?" She said. The Ghost nodded. "And don't worry. You can stay." Her attention turned towards Pantera, with a hint of devious intention in her eyes she whispered. "Anal."

Pantera didn't argue as his lover rolled over a presented her ass in front of him. He happily began to ease himself into her anus.

* * *

Amilo and Onar stared at each other from across the table. Both of them next to their perspective Vanguard.

"So I'm stuck with knucklehead still?" Amilo said with a chuckle. The clearly British accent present in her voice. Zavala nodded. "Guess that's fine."

Onar's Russian accent was present as he spoke. "Always a pleasure being teamed up with a lovely Awoken such as yourself." He responded to her. "So where is the third member of this 'Special Team'?" Onar asked his Vanguard.

Zavala continued to issue orders to other Guardians who were out in the wilds. "They will arrive shortly." He responded. "Perhaps you two should go get something to eat while you wait. It is rather late in the night."

Onar shrugged and began to walk away. "I'll pay." He said as he passed Amilo.

This caught the Warlock's attention and she walked with him. The two seemed to be rather grateful to be paired with each other once more, even though they did instantly get into an argument over something random. From what Ikora heard it was about where to eat. She just smiled and continued to read reports about what all was happening on Venus.

Cayde continued to read his maps in silence. Or at least tried to appear as though he was. _Damn it Pantera. You're going to have a hell of a fireteam. I'm a bit jealous actually._ He thought.

* * *

Pantera groaned as he rubbed his prosthetic arm, it hurt for some reason or another. "What time is it, Spectre?" He asked as he stretched it out in an attempt to ease the discomfort.

"0318." Spectre replied. "You and Amanda were at it for 7 hours, 12 minutes and"

"Stop Spectre." He said. "What me and her do doesn't need to be timed." With a sigh, he remembered a warning Amanda had given him. "Any rain in the area?"

"There's a thunderstorm on the way. It should be here in about another five minutes."

"That'd explain it. Pressure drop can cause discomfort...I guess." Pantera said. His attention was caught by the glow of the lights that were pointed at the Traveler. The altering markings of Hunter, Titan, and Warlock cast shadows on the large mysterious thing. "Guess you can't help with that Traveler?" He asked.

Nothing happened.

Amanda hugged her lover. "Talking to the big man again?" She asked.

"Just like normal dear." He replied. After a few moments of thinking, Pantera remembered that he had to meet with Cayde and the other Vanguards. "I gotta go." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I know sug. I'll see what I can do about getting you another Ether Eater ship." She replied. With that, they parted ways. Pantera jogged to the Vanguard Hall and Amanda began the not so long walk to the ship bay.

 _My Light is the weapon that I will always use to make sure I make it back home to her, Traveler. Hope you realize that. She's the reason why I haven't thrown myself into a pit of Darkness or hunted the other Guardians who have pissed me off._ Pantera thought as he slowed to a walk and entered the Vanguard Hall.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the read. Next chapter SHOULD be a bit longer and better. Have a nice day. Ice out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amilo and Onar watched a Hunter enter the Vanguard Hall as they exited the building. The two knew the cloak but it couldn't be the same Hunter they had saved.

"Hey Hunter." Onar nearly shouted. This caught the Hunter's attention causing him to stop. "You that Hunter that me and Amilo saved?"

Pantera looked to them, confused at what the Titan had said. "I don't know. Are you the Titan who screamed 'Incoming' before hitting the ground with a Fist of Havoc just a few meters ahead of me?" He replied as he turned back and looked at the two.

"Oh bloody hell." Amilo nearly screamed in excitement. "It is you! Those dark blue eyes gave it away."

The Hunter was even more confused. "Never met other guardians with Russian and British accents before." He said then eyed his arm. "Thanks for saving my ass. Doubt I'll ever see you two again though." With that, he turned and walked down the stairs.

Onar shrugged and began to walk away. Though Amilo was slightly mythed at what had just happened. She encountered Hunters who were secretive and loners, even mercenaries but never one who thanked someone without hesitation. This one was interesting, very interesting to her.

It took her a moment but she gathered the courage and followed the Hunter. Just out of curiosity, she wanted to know. Needed to know if this Hunter was the third member of this special fireteam that the Vanguards were gathering. Nothing wrong with being curious about it, or at least she thought there wasn't.

Pantera continued down the hall and towards Cayde. He was late as it was and really didn't feel like hearing Cayde go on about the wilds and how he missed them or Ikora ask for him to go find some lost Golden Age relic that he never heard about. Just wanted to find out what they wanted from him and leave.

* * *

Onar sat on the barstool at his favorite ramen shop and sipped the glass of soda. The thoughts of the smug Hunter thanking him began to light a fire of hatred that seemed to grow with each passing second. "Damn Hunters don't thank Titans." He growled openly. Squeezing the plastic glass in anger.

Who did that Hunter think he was? Someone better than him? The experienced Titan had fought on Mars and against the Cabal for what seemed like decades, and likely was. He saw his fair share of Hunters being overconfident and smug about dropping scores of Legionaries only to be needing covering fire from himself and his old fireteam. It was because of a Hunter that he lost his two best friends to the damn Cabal.

He could remember his friends and how they spent their time together, how they fought together...He could still hear the thunderous roars of their assault rifles being fired towards the oversized space turtles. Rounds ripping through the air and penetrating the beasts' bodies causing them to stumble and fall over one another.

Subconsciously, the Titan closed his eyes and could recall that fateful day. He and another Titan were running low on ammunition as a few Collusus class Cabals advanced on their position, steadily firing their slug chainguns and grunting with each step. The female Titan had finally lined up a shot with her Ghallihorn rocket launcher. She fired the only rocket she had towards the beasts of the darkness. But it wasn't meant to be. A round struck the rocket it, causing it to detonate in mid-flight.

Onar remembered seeing a Hunter in the distance and on top of a large sand dune at least several hundred meters away. Then the undeniable purple glow in the Mars night as it sailed straight towards them. A damn Nightstalker had fired three Void arrows towards them...It went black from there..The last thing he remembered was standing ontop of the burning ashes of the Cabal, fire engulfing himself and burning the air around him. How much it hurt to see the dead ghosts next to their lifeless Guardians...He had lost his only family he had known due to a Hunter, a rogue Hunter.

"Onar?" A voice spoke. "Onar?"

The Titan snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. It was the waitress behind the counter who was speaking to him. "Sorry." He said. "How much do I owe you Grace?"

"10 Glimmer. And don't worry about it tonight." The woman replied as she flicked her short, black hair back. "You come to my shop all the time and I know when you're lost in thought."

Onar shrugged. "Guess you're right. Yes. I was lost in my memories again. Sorry if it bothered your other customers." With that, he stood and stretched.

* * *

"So I missed them?" Pantera asked.

Cayde tapped his choice's elbow. "No. She's a member of your new fireteam." He said while nodding towards Amilo. "She's hot for an Awoken." He joked.

Pantera saw the Warlock who he just ran into a few minutes ago, she was trying to appear to be busy looking over schematics of a weapon, it didn't work. He turned back to the Vanguard. "Are you fucking kidding me? The two that saved me are my fireteam?" Whispering angrily.

"Relax Pantera," Cayde replied. "You three will make a good team. Besides." He paused for a moment to attempt to add dramatic effect. "Doesn't hurt to have decoys."

The human Hunter shook his head and looked back to his new teammate. With hesitation and a bit of anger, he began to walk straight towards the Awoken. "I got one thousand glimmer on this not lasting a week Cayde." He voiced openly.

Cayde only replied. "I'll take that bet."

Amilo tried to calm herself as the human came closer, she was a bit anxious to meet the member of hers and Onar's fireteam but also a bit worried. The name sounded familiar but before she could try to remember he was in front of her.

"Pantera Shadows." He said with his prosthetic arm extended out.

"Oh. I'm Amilo Sparks." She replied as she shook his hand. Her eyes met his. "You have lovely eyes."

He sighed and walked off, with the Warlock behind him. "All Awoken say that to me. Males and females. I'm already dating someone." He growled and cracked his neck. "So don't get any ideas." He said and turned around, only to be greeted with her gone.

"I can Blink to Pantera," Amilo said from behind him. "You're not the only one who knows that trick. Plus I only said that they were lovely. Didn't say anything about dating you." She continued as he turned and faced her. "I know your file because Ikora let me look it over while we waited on you."

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms and looked dead into her glowing green eyes. "Prove it. List three weapons I carry and which planet I patrol the most."

"Red Death pulse rifle. Mida Multi-Tool scout rifle and Bolt Caster as your heavy weapon." She replied smugly. "The Red Death is actually forbidden though. Guess Cayde bent the rules for you to carry it due to how much you love the weapon. Though I can't say anything bad, my Hawkmoon hand cannon has gotten me out of quite a few hairy situations."

Pantera smiled and chuckled. "And the planet I patrol the most?"

"Venus. I don't blame you though. It'd be nice to actually find a living and breathing Ahamkara." She blushed slightly at that last bit.

"I'd have a damn nice trophy." He replied then walked by her. "You coming? Have to get the third member of our team and meet each other." This caused Amilo to snap back to reality and rush walk next to him and out of the Vanguard Hall, into the courtyard.

* * *

Five days. Five days of getting to know his two new teammates. Pantera didn't really have a solid opinion on them, at least one that really meant anything. Sure Amilo the Warlock was a generally nice individual and had knowledge of things Pantera only heard rumors seemed to have a soft side but didn't show it around the Hunter. At least that he knew of.

"What are you thinking about sug?" Amanda asked.

Pantera snapped out of his thoughts and remembered where he was, on top of his new ship...Or at least it was new to him. In truth, it was an older model that did need some work before it was ready to travel between Earth and Venus. "The Warlock and Titan I was paired with." He replied before jumping off the ship and down towards the ground. As he landed and sighed, he turned towards the older ship. It did look like Ether Eater for the most part, minus a few parts here and there, but it looked like it was neglected for a few years, possibly a decade. Not the ship's fault. He could openly blame human error but it wouldn't be right because the former owner likely died from something of the Darkness or of nature.

"I mean I trust them because they did save my life but its just thrust onto me, that I need to save their lives." He continued as he brandished his knife and began to twirl it by the handle.

The shipwright thought for a moment, the gears turning in her head. "I know Cayde and he'd feel a lot like you do now dear." She said it caught his attention and his eyes met hers. "What I mean is, you really think they haven't died at least once? Probably while protecting the each other."

Pantera knew she was right. More than likely Ikora, Zavala, and Cayde had died a few times when they were first paired together. It isn't unheard of to hear about another Guardian dying and being resurrected by their Ghost. Though it didn't explain the hint of anger he had towards Amilo and Onar, not really anyways. It had to be a Hunter thing he subconsciously buried deep within his psyche. "I guess you're right." He said reluctantly.

The couple stood close together, Amanda's hands in his. It could be felt between them both, their hearts racing in anticipation of possibly going back to Pantera or Amanda's living quarters and rutting like wild animals. Just as their lips met...It was ruined.

"Hey, Pantera!" Onar called out. The Hunter looked to his teammate with anger in his eyes. "We gotta head out soon. Your ship ready?"

"Define ready," Pantera replied then pointed to the old ship that was being repaired.

Onar looked at the ship then back to his teammate. He had an idea. "Ask the shipwright to let you use one of my spares. We have to go to Venus." With that he turned around and walked away.

Amanda sighed and walked to the nearest computer. She was angry at being torn away from her lover but she understood it was what he had to do. "Onar Embers has two other ships aside from his primary. One of which I'm stripping it for parts to fix yours, dear." She said as her fingers hovered over the holographic keyboard. Typing in frustration. "I mean they work as well as any other ships do but."

"Amanda." He interrupted with his biological hand on hers. It was apparent that they were both frustrated. "Just do what you can. I'll borrow his ship for now." He kissed her cheek. "Trust me. I'm frustrated too. Don't worry. You know I'll be back."

She began to chuckle slightly and smiled as it hit her. "Blazing back into the wilds Pantera."

"I swear I'm going to kick Cayde's ass for that." He said with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The storms of Venus were not usually so intense but Pantera had waited out some rather nasty thunderstorms in the safety of a Golden Age building after he made sure no Vex Fallen or Taken were inside. Onar was still getting used to weather and it's unexpected nature while Amilo took the chance to stand in the pouring rain and lighting. This allowed the Warlock to calm herself before continuing on their first mission together.

 _Normally I'd say you'll be fine but not this time Pantera. There's a really high chance that you're going to die at least once._ Cayde's voice echoed through Pantera's head. It was unsettling to hear from his Vanguard that he was going to die, granted Spectre could revive him fairly quickly. Though his real fear was the question of what would happen in the event of his prosthetic arm being shot or torn off? He had one spare and it would take at least several minutes to disconnect his nerves and tendons then replace the arm. Even with his Ghost's help.

"About how far is it from here?" Onar asked Pantera, his eyes never waving from the door that led outside and into the storm.

It took the Hunter a moment to think of the answer. "Another hour walk." He replied. His attention on his sidearm. "Before you ask, no. Sparrows alert the Fallen. We'd be riding into a shit show."

Onar sighed heavily. Clearly discouraged at that. "At least Cabal are slower and easier to kill and don't live on Venus."

Pantera shook his head slightly. "Cabal are oversized space turtles. Fallen are decent providing you manage to find one who is peaceful." He stopped for a second and thought of his teammate's words. "Rather be on Venus than a desert any day." He growled.

The two were silent for a moment. Then again it was hard to discuss anything with one another when their female teammate walked into the dimly lit building ass naked. Amilo's dark blue skin glistened in what little light was available. Her modest breasts weren't all too amazing but they were large enough to be at least a medium C cup. The curves of her body were present and it was easy to tell she was in amazing shape.

Pantera turned away in an attempt to grant the Warlock some privacy, covering his eyes with his free hand. Before he knew it, his hand was moved away and Amilo was directly in front of him. A clear smile on her face as leaned towards him slowly. "Being shy Pantera?" She teased.

The Hunter could feel her breath on his cheek, it was one of the rare moments where he didn't know what he should do or how to react other than an attempt to back away. "Please put your armor on, Amilo." He struggled to say without choking.

"I will in a minute." She replied as she kissed his cheek. "Nothing on the radar and the storm isn't letting up anytime soon." At this point, she was on her knees and her teammate was on his back, looking into her near-white eyes. "Onar and I do this often enough."

Pantera closed his eyes and breathed to calm his racing heart as the Awoken Warlock unzipped his trousers. It wasn't right but from the way she was acting and speaking, it would be fine. He struggled with his thoughts and instincts over what to do.

"Pick a hole Onar." Amilo said then let out a moan as she felt her teammate enter her body. His erection going deep into her anus. "So. Double penetration it is." She said as Onar began thrusting his hips.

The Hunter opened his eyes and saw the Titan on his knees behind Amilo. He knew what was happening from some of the things he had heard about from perverted civilians...It was what was called a threesome. From what he could remember it always consisted of three people engaging in sex, it varied from two women and one man to two men and a woman.

Pantera couldn't help the fact he had an erection. He sure as hell couldn't help that his teammates were having sex with him present or that Amilo was licking his raging erection. It was feeling good to his body but not to his mind. In the end, he gave into his primal instincts and grabbed her head and began forcing her mouth further down onto his cock.

"Sorry Amanda" Pantera whispered to himself.

* * *

Cayde eyed the old rusted ship that was now Pantera's replacement, at least it would be when Amanda finished with repairing it. He noticed the exo frames working on it were working at least twice as fast as they normally would on any other ship. "Hmm." He hummed slightly. The gears turning inside his head as he thought of something.

"I know that look Cayde." Amanda said as she walked past him with the chassis of a Sparrow in her arms. She had known the Exo for a good portion of her life and could tell whatever he was thinking wasn't exactly legal, maybe.

"Amanda. I'm hurt." He joked then looked at her. "Do I look like I'm thinking anything?"

She chuckled as the small frame settled in place on the workbench. "Yep. Sure does."

He shook his head. "Well, how a stealth drive hooked to that ship?" He suggested. Amanda looked at him with the look one give someone when something was a good idea in theory and a bad idea in reality. "What?"

"You remember Eris's ship?" She suggested heavily.

"Well yeah, that happened." He grabbed a wrench up and began thinking out loud. "If he had a stealth drive he could get in close areas that would be normally impossible to reach from the air and knock down defenses a lot easier."

"Yeah that is a good point but find another Guardian willing to volunteer for that though." She sighed. "Also. No. Not a good idea because of the last time and that Guardian almost getting killed because Eris's ship was destroyed."

Cayde thought for a moment. Amanda was right it would work but the stealth drives would have to be a bit more powerful and resilient to stress being caused to the system. Though he had to ask what that first part was about. "So you and Pantera are?" He began.

"Yes. We're together." Amanda replied, then she looked up from her work to see Cayde sticking his finger in and out of the hole on one of her wrenches. She blushed slightly and continued to work on the Sparrow. "Shut up, Cayde."

He chuckled and placed the wrench back where it came from. "Okay. Just think about my idea for a bit. I'll catch you later." He said as he walked out of the hangar.

Amanda didn't look up from her work, just waved absently. Her mind was elsewhere, deep in thought of another idea she had been thinking on.

* * *

Pantera snarled in anger at what he had done behind Amanda's back. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, his body kind of acted on its own without consent. Even if it felt good there was something about it that was wrong and he knew it. The guilt was already present and clawing into his thoughts and making itself known. He had to suck it up for the time being and keep moving.

Onar and Amilo could already tell from his body language that he did regret it, it would have to wait. The three crept slowly through the long blackened corridor with their weapons drawn, their Ghosts acting like flashlights and illuminated the blackness but to near no avail. The silence was deafening and each step, no matter how silent was loud. Painfully loud and possibly alerting enemies further down.

"How many steps have we taken?" Onar whispered with his Invective shotgun raised and ready to belch fire towards whatever made its way towards them.

Amilo had her Pocket Infinity at hip level and leaned towards Pantera. "How many steps?" She whispered into his ear.

The Hunter continued counting silently. His attention on his trigger finger and how much it itched. "233. 234. 235." He said just loud enough to where the other two could hear. The Jabberhakke sidearm leveled, safety off and ready to silently dump rounds towards whatever decided to attack.

"If I may Pantera?" Omar's Ghost, Trel, asked. The hunter nodded as the three continued to slowly make their way down the seemingly impossibly long corridor. "The archives have near nothing on this place. Only that it's the Hall of Lost Light." The three Guardians stopped in place.

"Yeah. I know this Onar's Ghost. I've been here ten times." Pantera sighed heavily. "The Vex are often here but not if the Vault is under siege."

"You knew?" Onar nearly screamed in anger.

The Hunter looked at the Titan. "Trust me. I know this place fairly well but its also insanely dangerous."

Amilo finally spoke after a long moment of watching her two teammates nearly get into a fight. "We're here so let's continue, Onar."

"It's 743 steps before a sudden drop-off. Trust me." Pantera said before a slight red glow caught his attention. "Lights off. Now." With that Spectre turned the light off and the other Ghosts followed suit. The three remained silent as the small red glow approached. "Be ready to light your supers." He whispered as his hand found the comforting grip of his knife and he readied himself.

The silence gripped the Guardians tight and time seemed to slow. Amilo could feel every fiber of her being seemed to sense everything around her...The air was perfect in every sense of the word, the target was near a hundred paces away, her fusion rifle would only miss but…A loud crack snapped the Warlock out of her trance and back to the here and now. She was stunned to see the Hunter holding a sniper rifle in his hands, and the smell of gunsmoke confirmed it. Pantera had opened fire at the distant, red light. You said 'lights off'!" She screamed.

"Can it! Get ready to sprint like hell!" He snapped out of anger before spinning around and his long rifle was replaced with an older auto rifle. "Trust and believe we don't want to be in here with those things!"

Neither Onar or Amilo questioned him. He had been here before and based on his actions, it was obvious that something was amiss. The three began the long run back towards the opening from whence they came.

With each stride they made, at least two Vex would materialize in front of them. The mechanical beings were killed by either the solar buckshot of Onar's Invective, the solar fusion rifle rounds of Amilo's Pocket Infinity or armor piercing rounds of Pantera's Shadow Price auto rifle. It was going to be a long run indeed.

* * *

Amanda laid on her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling of the small room she called hers. The buzzer to her room sounded followed by "Amanda?" A voice spoke. She knew it from somewhere but where was lost to her at the moment, at least it was because of her lack of intent on finding out who was trying to speak to her.

Two days and nothing from him. Sure wish he could tell me he's alright She thought for a moment. Then with reluctance, she sat up on the mattress, "Come in" She replied.

A large Titan stepped into the room. He was decently dressed in what appeared to be fairly nice clothing. "Hello, Amanda." He said softly.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing here Karl?" She asked. "We broke up because of your anger, in case you forgot."

Karl lowered his bald head and eyed the floor. The anger began to flow through him as it did when he heard things he disagreed with. "I know." He murmured, trying to hide his growing rage. His Ghost appeared and materialized a small ring next to Amanda then disappeared. "I wanted to ask for you back."

Amanda felt a mixture of emotions as she looked at the small golden ring and to the brawny Titan. It wouldn't change what he did to her when she refused to have sex with him several times. "No." She growled.

The large man snapped….

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the read. Ice out.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Pantera nearly screamed in a mixture of worry and anger. He was told about Amanda being found, injured in her own room but not about the how...that in itself made him worry a good deal.

"Like I said Pantera. Zavala's investigating and Cayde is out asking questions." Ikora replied as calmly as she could. Though it was obvious that she was masking the worry beneath her voice. "I'm pulling your team from the mission and sending a couple of Hunters to patrol the area."

Amilo remained silent as Pantera looked at her. "Okay. We're on our way back." He replied. "What room is she in?"

The Vanguard didn't reply immediately. Just whispered something before answering "231B. The same hospital you were placed in."

With that, the comms went silent. Leaving Pantera in a state between angry and worried, with anger more present than any other emotion. He could feel the negative emotion getting the better of him and didn't mind it in the slightest.

"Pantera," Onar spoke up. This caught his teammate's attention. "Get back to earth. She'll need you more than me or Amilo will." The Hunter just turned away, shouldered his Shadow Price auto rifle and began the long walk back to the Ishtar Sink.

Amilo could feel the present anger in the air as she watched her new friend walk away. There wasn't much she could do for him at least she thought there wasn't. She hesitated but eventually followed Pantera with Onar, reluctantly, following her. "This is going to be a long flight back home." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Amanda strained to smile as Pantera entered her room, her head hurt too much from the beating she received from her ex-boyfriend. "Hey" She barely managed before wincing in pain.

The Hunter felt his heart sink at the sight of his beloved. She laid on a hospital bed with her left arm in a cast, stitches across part of the side of her head, bandages covering the stump of her amputated right leg and two black eyes. The thought of someone harming her only lit the fires of his anger, but he pressed the feeling away for the time being. For now, he had to be with her.

Pantera leaned over her and kissed her forehead as a tear fell his eye. "How are you feeling?" He asked, then instantly regretted it.

She only chuckled slightly and smiled as she grabbed the neck of his cloak and pulled him close. "Better now that you're here." They kissed for a long moment, forgetting where they were and what the situation was. In that moment, it didn't matter.

* * *

The Traveler's Rejected bar was set in the more rundown part of the Last City. It was known for strong alcohol, sexy strippers [both human and Awoken], and several other things. One of which was the bouncer himself, Karl the titan. He had a reputation for throwing out multiple people at once and even throwing down some booze with the occasional customer. Though he had zero tolerance for those who would cause trouble while he was on the job.

Standing in at near 7 feet tall, having dark skin, short black hair, Karl was a rock. He had known since his rebirth that he had trouble with anger. This didn't stop him from always trying to ignore it, to push it away and attempt to focus on more positive emotions in life but it did so little. He could see his hands shaking and feel the anger focus on himself at what he had done. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." He barely managed as a tear fell from his brown eyes.

The familiar sound of glass breaking snapped him back to his work. Another riley customer had too much to drink and was starting a fight with someone else. He brushed a tear away and gathered himself as much as he could before walking towards the pair. As usual, it was over a woman. It was always over a woman that either both men had slept with or one was jealous of the other and just running their mouth.

The aggressor in the situation threw a punch that met Karl's chest. He could see that the Titan was unphased and knew that there was going to be consequences for what he just did. Before the man could apologize, Karl grabbed the smaller man up by his shirt with one hand and begun the walk towards the exit. "Come on man. I won't start any more trouble." the man pleaded.

"You caused enough trouble tonight," Karl said emotionless. "Go home. Sober up." He threw the man out of the door and into a nearby dumpster. The man went to get up but was met the Titan towering over him. "I mean it." He finished before turning and returning to his job.

Though there wasn't any relaxation to be had. Karl could tell something was amiss inside the bar. The music had stopped and the familiar sound of an exo speaking was clear. "Not here to jam anyone up, just looking for answers. If anyone has any, please step forward." The voice was familiar to him but Karl didn't place it with any exo he knew of. Just shrugged and continued back to his chair.

As the relaxation of being back in his favorite chair began to creep into his body, he remembered what he had done to his beloved. The scene replaying within his mind, and the anger towards himself grew even stronger. Then the music resumed playing after a brief moment. Pre Golden Age rock began to play and send the bar into another headbanging party. Whoever Fozzy was...Karl enjoyed their music, especially the songs known as "Judas" and "Painless". He couldn't explain the reason but no one questioned him or his feelings.

* * *

Pantera was dressed in plain clothing, a normal long-sleeved purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Though he didn't have shoes on, which was against hospital rules, but if anyone had an issue with it, they kept quiet. He had been at Amanda's side for the past three days and did what he could to help ease her discomfort when the doctors and nurses were busy.

The doctor said Amanda was cleared to go at any time. Though she couldn't help but feel like she did when she lost her leg. "Are you sure I'll be okay?" She asked Pantera.

Pantera shrugged. "I know you'll recover dear. As for the asshole who did this you."

"He has anger issues." she cut him off and looked at her casted arm. Subconsciously her hand reached for the bandages across her face. "I made him mad and I paid the price."

"Why? Why did he get mad at you?" He asked sharply, knowing all too well what the answer was. Nothing had to be said to the Hunter, he knew it from the look in her eyes. Karl was angry at not being with Amanda and he took his anger out on her it was plain and simple. Nothing complicated, straightforward jealousy. "I love you Amanda but I'm going to have to handle it."

She remained silent as she nodded slowly. The thoughts of what could happen began to creep into her mind and flooding her with fear. How it felt to worry...She shook out of her worry. "Okay, Pantera." Her voice low, barely above a mumble.

What had he just done? Did he just make a vow to kill an unknown guardian?...No. It wouldn't be right, It wasn't right but he did. Deep in Pantera's mind, he was already thinking of a way to fight whoever laid their hands on Amanda. "Sorry dear." He said openly.

* * *

"Are you certain about this?" Spectre questioned before the small paintbrush touched its shell.

Amilo sighed in annoyance. "Spectre. Every time you move it moves the wet paint." She dabbed the brush into the purple paint, "Yes. I'm sure. You want to be as bold as your guardian, don't you?" The Ghost remained silent, not risking the Warlock becoming angry at moving while it spoke.

Amilo's Ghost materialized next to her and watched for a moment. It watched Amilo's teammate's Ghost undergo the same thing it once did. "Painting?" It asked in a female voice. Amilo noded, unwavering from her task at hand. "What are you painting?"

She stopped and dabbed the brush in the paint. "A panther." Replying before she returned to painting. "Feeling jealous Nimby?" She teased.

"No. Just curious." The ghost responded before looking at its reflection in the small mirror. The standard Ghost shell was solid white with orange tips but Nimby saw hers was blue with jagged white lines. She could remember the day Amilo began to paint on her shell, how she felt special...Well...More special then she felt considering what she was. "Do you think you could paint my shell again?"

The Warlock stopped painting, sat the brush to the side and began blowing on Spectre's shell. "I just went over your shell two months ago," She said before taking another deep breath and blowing on Spectre again.

Nimby could see Spectre that was remaining as still as possible for her guardian. She thought for a moment about the painting and began searching her memory for panthers. A few seconds later it realized the reason why Spectre was painted light purple with a nebula colored panther along the bottom of its shell. A large feline predator that stalks its prey from cover before striking or emerging from the shadows. It was fitting for Pantera, the Hunter did tend to stick to the shadows during crucible matches and only revealed himself when it was necessary.

"Okay. You're done." Amilo said to Spectre. The Ghost floated up and looked into the small mirror. "What do you think?"

Spectre remained silent.

"I think he looks nice," Amanda responded as she limped by.

Onar knelt next to his friend and was amazed at how well she did. "He looks like Pantera's Ghost alright." He replied.

The Hunter shook his head. "At least Spectre isn't an easy target now." He said before the Ghost floated towards him. Then he saw the detail in the art. A small shadow of a man pulling back on a void bow while surrounded by what appeared to be Vex was painted on the left side of the shell, on the right was a man sitting with a large panther standing over him, snarling towards any who looked at the shell. "He definitely does look my Ghost now."

* * *

Pantera snapped awake from a nightmare, instantly reaching for his knife. Nothing. The blade was absent, away from where he kept it during the night. It didn't help his panic like state. Amanda leaned up and touched his cheek, causing the Hunter to turn and begin the descent back to calm.

It was ridiculous that he had to be patient but the weeks of waiting, being away on missions for the Vanguard, and less than optimal rest had taken its toll on his mind. Though for every second he was with her, he was sane and able to keep the anger at bay. It was all that mattered to him until the one who assaulted her was found.

Pantera soon began to hold Amanda close with his human arm. Allowing the stub, where his mechanical arm usually resided, remain exposed. The words between the lovers gone unspoken as they kissed, their tongues dancing within each other's mouths. They remained still and began to breathe heavily as they parted and rested their foreheads against one another. No words needed to be said, the lust in the air was more than enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Pantera woke from his dream, his heart racing at what he saw. Anger built within him as he sat up. Images of Amanda and Amilo making out with one another as their hands rubbed and touched each other's bodies flooded his mind. His lower member throbbed in excitement as the anger built more and more. Guilt soon followed as he threw the blanket off and began the process of attaching his mechanical arm. _It just sort of happened..._ He thought as he recalled what happened on Venus during a storm. It didn't help at all. If anything it made the Hunter feel worse then he had before.

There were some things to do before Pantera hit up the Crucible, the main thing was to talk to Cayde-6 about any possible leads on Amanda's attacker. The less important items on his list to do, such as returning to Venus could wait for a couple more days. At least that was what he told himself. But dismissed it all together.

Click. His nerves reattached to the mechanics of the artificial limb, temporarily sending him into the depths of pain. After a brief moment, it was over and he wiggled his fingers, balled up a fist. Everything was how it should be, thankfully.

"Spectre," He said softly.

His Ghost materialized close by, it appeared to be examining one of his various weapons. "Yes?" It asked as the weapon disappeared.

"Checking on my gear?" He commented before standing and throwing on a long sleeved shirt.

It floated towards it's Guardian, "Just your shotgun." It replied. Seeming to sigh before continuing, "I'd suggest you turn it into Banshee but you'd probably say no."

The Hunter chuckled as he walked past the Ghost and towards the door of his and Amanda's room. "Probably. Now come on. We have to get ready for Amilo's match."

* * *

Onar slid his First Curse hand cannon into it's holster as he and Viktor made their way to their ships. He was disappointed that Shaxx issued a Mercy Rule but a victory was a victory, regardless of how it was decided. "Karl hold on." he said, pulling his fellow Titan aside. "You alright?"

Karl shrugged. "Just anger." He grunted.

"I call dregcrap on that." Onar said, his right hand resting on his friend's shoulder. "You said you had your anger under control a few months ago, now you don't. What gives?" His voice filled with concern.

There was little point in hiding it, Karl knew that his comrade of Mars would push it until he answered. With a deep sigh Karl shook his head. "Girl problems." He sounded defeated. "I snapped at my girl and I lost control."

"Shanks bro." Onar hissed in surprise, "Is she alright?"

"No. She was hurt." A tear fell from Karl's eye. "I asked for her back but she said no and I lost control. It is my fault she was hurt." He shook his head and turned away from his friend. "Return to your fireteam old friend. I need to go to Mars."

Onar watched his friend disappear thanks to his ships Transmat system and it take off. He was unable to comfort his friend in any way but the far distant hope of Karl possibly taming his anger was enough.

* * *

"Ya know it's easier to let your Ghost load the clips, right?" Cayde asked as he watched Pantera load manually load bullets into magazines for his Shadow's Price auto rifle.

Pantera finished the last magazine and sat it down. "Keeps my mind occupied Cayde." He said before Spectre absolved Shadow Price auto rifle and ammo. "Red Death is next Spectre." With that the exotic, and half banned, pulse rifle appeared on the table alone with five empty magazines and two boxes of ammunition. "Any word on who hurt Amanda?"

"Sorry Blaze. Got nothing for ya." The exo said as he drew his knife and started twirling it.

"It's Pantera, Cayde-6." The younger hunter snarled.

Without missing a beat, the Vanguard replied "Oh, I know. But you look like you're about to be blazing back into the wilds."

"Crucible," he replied. "Amilo asked for me to team up with her and a couple others for a Clash match they have against some of Dead Orbit's little groupies." Pantera made sure to say it loud enough to where Arrach Jellal could hear.

The exo looked behind his replacement and towards the Arrach Jellal, who seemed less than pleased at that comment. "He's had a bad day," Cayde said, attempting to kinda cover for Pantera. Didn't look like it worked because the faction leader only stared at the two Hunters. "Yeah, he said it's fine." To Pantera.

"Worthless group of idiots," Pantera growled as he continued to load the magazines for Red Death.

"Don't agree with Dead Orbit sug but they have their beliefs," Amanda said as she passed behind him. "But they want to leave Earth? Let 'em."

Cayde instantly switched subjects. "Could always switch your shotgun out for a sniper rifle. Easier to pick targets off from a distance."

Without missing a beat, "Have Thousand Yard Stare and Icebreaker. Think I'm set on sniper rifles." Pantera replied. "And don't suggest any Hand Cannons. Rifles are my friends when it comes to primaries."

Amanda chuckled as she sat on a stool next to her lover. "You Hunters and your firearms." She commented then looked at Cayde. "You give us a bit Cayde?"

"Yeah yeah. Sure." Cayde took the hint and started to walk off. "Later Blaze."

Pantera sighed as he watched the Vanguard walk away. "Swear I hate being called that." He commented. "Give me and her some time Spectre." He said to his Ghost. Spectre silently agreed and floated away.

* * *

Karl punched the Cabal Legionary in the face again and again. Each time silently screaming in rage at his ex's words. Its helmet crumpling and finally shattering into pieces revealing the face of the beast, mangled and mauled by it's protective gear being beaten in.

"You need to calm down." His Ghost said in a femenine voice, trying to soothe her Guardian. It was no use. The Titan continued to beat on the corpse. "Karl…"

The Titan snapped, "SHUT IT, BITCH!" He shouted as he released the corpse and it fell into the sands of Mars. "It's her fault I'm so angry!"

His Ghost slowly floated back, away from her enraged partner. Her companion… "No it's not…" She whispered. "It's your jealousy."

He put his hands against his helmet and fell to his knees, the sands catching the Titan. "I don't understand! What have I done to her?" He screamed.

"You...Hurt her. In many different ways…" His Ghost replied softly. "You used her body when she said 'no'."

"She said 'yes'! I remember it."

"No you don't. You held her down and used her!" The Ghost snapped back. Finally too angry at her partner to see him destroy himself further. "Maybe it would be best for you to tell the truth about yourself. You are so selfish about…" The Ghost vanished before she finished what she started. "Argue about this later. There's at least several dozen more Cabal on the way and something big."

Karl picked himself up, still enraged. His auto rifle materializing into his hands. "Good. Let them come." He growled.

* * *

Amilo panted heavily as she fumbled to reload her pulse rifle. "Pantera, where are you?" She whispered over the coms.

There were three people in the building she hid in while waiting for the round to end. All of them were from Dead Orbit and were taking this Crucible match far too seriously for her liking. If anything it made her nervous to be killed by them, especially since their warlock smacked a team mate's Ghost away from it's dead Guardian.

"I'm setting up a trap," Pantera replied. His voice barely hiding the ice in his veins. "They want to play rough? I'll give them rough."

"A trap?" She replied, loudly. "Are you kidding me?"

"Just be ready to open fire on them. You'll know the signal." He growled. "Hey, asshole!" Towards another Guardian.

The loud claps of auto rifle fire could be heard from where she was.

"I hope that's the signal," The Warlock said to herself. In one fluid motion, she leaped from cover and aimed down the sights of her Bad Juju pulse rifle. Sure enough, it was. Smoke enveloped some of a nearby hallway and the shining purple light emitting from a grenade blocked the path forward of the aggressive members of Dead Orbit.

"Open fire!" Pantera screamed as he fell down beside Amilo.

The two sprayed the hallway full of bullets. After several seconds Lord Shaxx could be heard over the coms. "Victory goes to red team due to blue team's lack of consideration for the rules. And the fact all of blue team needs to be rezzed."

"Thank the Traveler." Amilo breathed in relief as she lowered her rifle.

Pantera kept his Shadow Price rifle trained down the hallway, "Get your friends and get out of here," He said in a vain attempt to hide the anger in his voice. It didn't work.

"What do you plan on doing?" The Warlock questioned, worryingly.

"Going to have a little chat with these pricks." The loud click of another magazine being loaded in his rifle said differently.

Amilo knew better than to question his teammate. If he said to leave, it was likely best for her to do just that. She spotted her friends and began to intercept them. If they had questions about Pantera, it would be best if she answered them away from the clearly angered Hunter. "I'll meet you at the Tower." She said as she rushed off.

"Yep." Rage was clearly present in his voice. There was going to be a so called 'chat' with the opposing team, the kind with less talking and more violence.

* * *

Onar belched loudly. The rumbling burp and the smile on his face meant that the ramen he just finished was indeed delicious. Amilo covered her face in embarrassment and Pantera just shook his head as if to say 'I don't think I'll ever understand you.'

The three sat in a booth table at one of the City's famous ramen shops, taking turns in telling stories about their past. It really was like Cayde said it would be. The three of them got along very well and argued just enough to create the perfect mixture.

Pantera chuckled at the thought. "Damn you Cayde." He said between laughs.

Onar and Amilo looked to the Hunter in confusion. The Titan asking the obvious. "What's so funny Pantera?"

The Hunter set his mechanical hand against his face, trying to hide the smile on his face. "I lost a bet." He giggled happily.

Amilo grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards her, "What bet?" She questioned.

"Just a dumb bet on thinking I couldn't get along with you two. I lost." Pantera chuckled happily. "Very glad I did."

Onar leaned across the table and punched the Hunter's human arm with a smile on his face. "You little dreg bag." He teased.

Hours seemed to tick by as each of the three traded stories. Amilo spoke of her time in the forests of what was once the North American country of Canada and when she first learned to channel arc energy through her body. Onar boasted about how he and his old fireteam once took down several high priority Cabal enemies on the surface of Mars. Lastly was Pantera and how he stared down the Kell of an unknown House on the moon.

The three continued to laugh. Civilians eyed them curiously but left them alone. They didn't understand why three Guardians were laughing but it likely involved something about the outside world, beyond the walls.

A stranger entered the ramen shop and eyed the three. Silently becoming angrier and angrier at what he saw, at WHO he saw. He roared and charged towards the booth where they sat, intent on ending the one person he despised.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the read. The next chapter should be out a week or two after this one. Anyways. Ice out.**


End file.
